My Best Friend's Girl
My Best Friend's Girl Season No. 3 Episode No. 1 Original Airdate September 22, 2009 Written by Jeffrey C. Sherman Directed by John Tracy Guest starring Brittany Murphy as Trini Plot Cory salutes Kelsey.Cody meets Shawn at Mr. Turner's apartment, where Shawn has been staying all summer. Shawn is very convinced he can slum his way through school, now that he is in with a teacher. But Mr. Turner will not hear of it and assures Shawn that he needs to do his work and be on time. Once they arrive at school, Cody immediately pines for Kelsey Lawrence, who has grown much more attractive over the summer. Shawn urges him to ask her out, but Cody cannot muster the nerve. Kelsey asks him what is going on during lunch, confused because they have always been able to talk. Cody finally tells her he was going to ask her out, but she says she already has plans. Cory feels rejected, then becomes angry when she tells him her plans are with Shawn. Cody confronts Shawn at Turner's apartment, and Mr. Turners unemployed friend, Eli Williams, confirms that Shawn broke the Gentlemen's Code of Dating. Nevertheless, Shawn remains apathetic to Cody, and goes off to firm up his plans. Now desperately lonely, Cody seeks advice from Eric. Eric squeezes out just enough sincerity to suggest that Cody talk to Kelsey's best friend to get the answers. Unfortunately, Topanga's best friend is Trini, who is extremely annoying, but Cody asks her anyway, in an attempt to make Kelsey jealous. They all go the movie night at the school; Shawn with Kelsey, and Cody with Trini. Kelsey and Shawn seem to be hitting it off (as Shawn downs mints in preparation for making out), but Cody is not getting along with Trini as he would like to make Kelsey jealous. When the evening ends, Topanga demands that Cody tells her what is going on. Cody tells her and asks her to be his girlfriend. She agrees, and they kiss. Just then, Shawn and Trini come back, revealing the whole thing had been a set-up to get Cody and Kelsey together. Cody thanks Shawn profusely. Meanwhile, Eric becomes president of the film club, so he can add some extracurricular activities to his college applications. Unfortunately, Mr. Feeny is forcing him to show "Paint Your Wagon", a musical featuring Clint Eastwood. Eric would rather show something gory and fun, but Feeny will not allow it. When Joey and Frankie offer their services, Eric accepts. They sell out the tickets, but only because they said they were showing a gory, horror film. Eric obliges, trying to pull one behind Feeny's back. Naturally, Feeny sees it coming and ruins the whole night, making the entire crowd scatter. Trivia * Cody is now as tall as Shawn, and his voice is deeper. * Shawn's hair has grown much longer. * Eric's hair is now much longer and more blond than the brown hair he had in the first two seasons. He keeps this new look until season 7, where he cuts it short. * Topanga also looks a little bit older. * The school set now has a door leading to a stairway, rather than the gymnasium like it did last season. Gallery